Baby-Sitters Unite transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Life is like a breeze here in a toy friend's universe Every single day they're out there playing history of good and bad luck, doesn't get any worse look out behind you watch out for some evil young kids be very careful around the evil eyes of nature Scene 1: The Anderson family's house/the living room Larry and Julia have just finished getting themselves prepared to go to Varney-Rickles Memorial Bowling Alley. Larry: "Well, Julia, we're all prepared to leave right now." Julia: "I know, Larry, I'm so excited to go on our date-iversary together as always at Varney-Rickles Memorial Bowling Alley." Larry: "Well, right before we leave, we'd better call Molly on the wireless telephone." Julia: "That's a good idea, Larry, 'cause we don't wanna leave poor Bonnie all alone in this house." Larry goes over to the wireless telephone, then dials the Davis family's telephone #. Cut to the Davis family's house...... Andy and Hannah are watching some kind of a movie on television. Wireless Telephone Ringing Emily: (off screen) "Molly, can you answer the wireless telephone, please?" Molly: "Yes, Mom, I'm coming." Molly goes over to the living room and answers the other wireless telephone. Molly: (on the other wireless telephone) "Hello?" Larry: (on the wireless telephone) "Oh hello, Molly, how are things going?" Molly: (on the other wireless telephone) "Oh pretty good, Mr. Anderson, did you begin calling me by any chance?" Larry: (on the wireless telephone) "Well, I was just wondering if you can agree to baby-sit Bonnie while my wife and I go on our date-iversary to the Jim Varney Memorial Bowling Alley." Molly: (on the other wireless telephone) "Wow, that'll be super awesome and thrilling, thanks a bunch." Larry: (on the wireless telephone) "You're welcome, alright, we'll see you when you get here." Molly: (on the other wireless telephone) "Alright, so will I." They both hang up the wireless telephones. Larry: "Well, Molly will be here any single minute now." Julia: "I know that, Larry, but 1st, we've gotta go tell Bonnie about it right away." Cut to Bonnie, who is playing a matching card game with her toy friends...... Bonnie: "Oh look, I found a chicken, now let's see if I can find another 1." Bonnie looks around in the matching cards pile, then finds another chicken card. Bonnie: "Wow, a perfectly good match." Of Footsteps Approaching Bonnie cleans up her bedroom and puts all of her toy friends on the toy shelves. Larry and Julia enter Bonnie's bedroom. Larry: "Bonnie, we've got something very important to tell you." Bonnie: "Well, what is it?" Julia: "Your father and I are going out on our date-iversary to Varney-Rickles Memorial Bowling Alley, so we hired Molly to be your baby-sitter." Larry: "She should be here any minute now." Of A Car Engine Approaching Julia: "In fact, that must be them right now." The 3 Anderson family members go right downstairs to the front door, and Julia opens it to see Molly, who's standing right outside. Julia: "Molly, what a good surprise to see you here." Molly: "I know it is, you guys, I'm just proud to be Bonnie's baby-sitter." Larry: "Well, Molly, we can always count on you to do it." Julia: "That's right, but right before we leave, here's a list of things for you to do around here." Julia gives Molly the list of things for her to do around the entire Anderson family house hold. Molly: "Number 1: Keep Bonnie safe, secure and entertained, number 2: don't let Bonnie drink any type of HI-C fruit punch right before bedtime, 'cause it makes her extremely hyperactive, number 3: prepare her most favorite microwaveable dinner meals, number 4: go out with her when taking her any place and number 5: make sure she gets ready for bed on time." Molly: "Well, I guess I can live with those responsibilities." Larry: "Well, you sure can, Molly." Julia: "Well, we'd better go, goodbye, Bonnie, have some fun and entertainment with Molly, we'll see you later this evening when we come back home, alright?" Bonnie: "Alright, Mommy and Daddy, I'll see you guys later as well too." Larry and Julia make their leave for Varney-Rickles Memorial Bowling Alley. Molly: "So, Bonnie, what do you wanna do 1st?" Bonnie: "Slides and Ladders." Molly and Bonnie go right upstairs to Bonnie's bedroom and begin playing Slides and Ladders. Bonnie: "Wow, I get to go up the ladder." Molly: "Lucky you." Right after Bonnie wins the entire game, she and Molly are watching Inside Out on the television screen and DVD player. Bill: "Here we go, alright, open..." Joy: "Hmm, this is new." Fear: "Think it's safe?" Sadness: "What is it?" Disgust: "Okay, caution: there is a dangerous smell, people, hold on, what is that?" Joy: Narration "This is Disgust, she basically keeps Riley from being poisoned, physically and socially" Disgust: "That is not brightly colored or shaped like a dinosaur, hold on guys, it's broccoli." Little Riley: "Yucky." Disgust: "Well, I just saved our lives." Joy, Fear and Sadness: "Whew." Disgust: "Yeah, you're welcome." Bill: "Riley, if you don't eat your dinner, you're not gonna get any dessert." Anger: "Did he just say we couldn't have dessert?" '''''Joy: Voice Narration "That's Anger, he cares very deeply about things being fair." Anger: "So that's how you wanna play it, old man? no dessert? oh sure, we'll eat our dinner, right after you eat this, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Little Riley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bill: "Riley, Riley, here comes an airplane." Anger: "Oh, airplane, we've got an airplane, everybody." Bonnie: "Oh my gosh, I really love this scene, it's so hilarious." Molly: "So do I, Bonnie, , Andy and Hannah have seen it themselves lately, so right after dinner and that dessert special, you wanna do some reading right before bedtime?" Bonnie: "Why sure, Molly, of course I do, what's there for dinner to microwave?" Molly: "Well, come right into the kitchen and I can show you." Molly and Bonnie go right into the Anderson family's kitchen. Molly: "Now let's see, there's a macaroni and cheese dinner meal, a rigatoni dinner meal and a lasagna dinner meal, which 1 do you want?" Bonnie: "Well, I would like the lasagna dinner meal, please." Molly: "Alright, I'll microwave it for about 2 minutes and 40 2nds. Molly follows the microwave instructions, then pierces the plastic with a plastic fork and puts the lasagna dinner meal in the microwave for about 2 minutes and 40 2nds. Timer Dings Later, Bonnie and Molly are enjoying their dinner meals, then later on, Molly and Bonnie are reading 1 of Bunnie's most favorite storybooks of all times, then later on, Bonnie falls asleep. Ringing Category:Toy Story the Series episode scripts Category:Transcripts